


The Moment

by Mislav



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mistletoe, Oneshot, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mislav/pseuds/Mislav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica has never been a traditional person, but a mistletoe is a mistletoe. Veronica/Wallace. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own any of the Veronica Mars characters and I am not making any money from writing this.
> 
> Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.
> 
> This story, a Christmas story, takes place somewhere in the middle of season one. It is just a oneshot. Probably OOC but oh well.

"No."

Veronica's reaction is not unexpected, of course. At least not to Wallace.

They were at his place, doing some basic investigative work. (The break in into the liquor store, with only thing missing being the surveillance tapes. And a puppy dog was left behind. Typical stuff.) Veronica went to take some additional papers from the living room, while Wallace saw that as an opportunity to grab a can of soda from the refrigerator in the kitchen. They both somehow finished what they had been doing at around the same time, started going back to the living room by following the same path. They did see each other, they only thought that there was no point of changing direction instantly. But just when thepy were about to sit down on the couch, standing about a feet away from each other, they noticed that they had ended up standing right under the... mistletoe.

Wallace didn't even notice the mistletoe before, and neither did Veronica. Now he thinks that is funny. His mother probably put it there, maybe as a joke of some sort, or she just saw it as another typical Christmas decoration and didn't think much of it. Well, she should have. He thinks. No, she definitely should have. This can't end up well. Unless it, eventually, turns into some sort of a funny story between the two friends. If he would, like, actually kiss, it would be even funnier, right? The wackier the better?

"Is this a prank?"

"Huh?" Wallance flinches, not even registering Veronica's glare at him at first. Where did his mind go? "No, I didn't put it there", he mumbled, surprisingly silently. He felt some sort of a warmth rush up his cheeks.

"Good", she says, apparently growing relaxed.

She looks down at the floor for a moment, then runs a hand through her hair. Wallance knows that she is planning to step away, trying to think of something to say-something that would change the subject (what exactly is "the subject" now?). He once again feels that the whole situation is funny, and he can't figure out why. He chuckles and words come out before he can stop himself or even think his comment through. "Come on, Veronica, respect the tradition!", he cries cheerfully before mentally face palming himself.

He freezes. The same can be said about Veronica. Her eyes are wide and Wallace thinks he even saw her shiver.

"Very classy, mr. Fennel ", she says with so much sarcasm that he almost feels offended. But he still feels that there is "something" underneath it all. "Was that something you heard from me?", she teases.

"I..."

The next thing he knows, her lips are pressed against his. He shudders. So warm and soft. He doesn't think of the time at first, but soon notices that she has been... lingering more than he expected. Does she enjoy it? She hears her moan silently. If she enjoys it now...

But then she does pull away. He enviously notices that she looks as calm as ever. He can only imagine how he probably looks...

"Now, where were we?"

He pushes his desired response to the back of his mind and sighs, sitting down on the couch. "You had suspicions about the store owner's alibi..."


End file.
